For the Love of a Daughter
by kiss me im ginger
Summary: Bella's been abused by Charlie since she was four. Because of her scared nature she is labeled the freak at school. When Dr. Cullen and his family move to town they're drawn to her. Will they uncover the truth and show her it's ok to love? ExB AH HEA


**Summary: Bella's been abused by her father, Charlie, since she was four, all because he blames her for the death of her mother. Because she is beaten and afraid Bella hardly talks to anyone in school, add that to the fact that even on those rare sunny days found in Forks she always wears her sweatshirt and loose jeans she is labeled the "freak." When the the new doctor and his family move to town they take an instant interest in her. Will they be able to figure out what happens to Bella, and will Bella learn that not everyone you hurts the ones they love?**

**For the Love of a Daughter**

**Prologue**

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

I sat with my knees pushed to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. The tears streamed down my face as I sniffled loudly.

Daddy was at it again.

Yelling. Saying bad words. Crying.

All at the picture of mommy that's on the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why'd you leave me Renee! Why? Why leave me with that little bitch! The one who took you from me!"

Than there was crashing and loud noises. I didn't understand what daddy was saying. What was a bitck? Bish? Bitsh?

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

The funeral was today. The last time I would ever see mommy. Everyone said it would be ok. She'd always be with me.

Daddy didn't say anything.

He didn't even hold my hand as we walked in.

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

I hear the stairs make funny noises as daddy starts to come up them.

I sniffle quietly.

I need daddy to give me a hug.

To call me his belly bear. To tell me he loved me and everything would be ok.

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

I'm surprised when the door is pushed open making me fall forward on my face. My crying comes back full force and I look up at what pushed me down.

Daddy.

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

He's holding onto the side of the door to keep himself standing. He wobbles a little and smells weird. He smells like he did after Christmas this year when mommy told me that daddy had too much of the drink I wasn't allowed to have. That's why I couldn't have it she says.

When I think of mommy I cry more.

_Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

I look up at daddy surprised he hasn't hugged me yet.

Only he isn't looking at me with love like he usually does.

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

"Daddy?" I whisper to him as I hold my hands out inviting him for a hug. He looks like he needs it.

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

But daddy doesn't come to my arms. Instead he walks towards me with a scary look in his eyes.

What's wrong with daddy?

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

"It's your fault." He spits at me and I cry harder.

Why is daddy yelling at me?

_Oh, father, please, father_

All of a sudden daddy has his hands around my face and pulls me to my feet so I'm staring into his eyes.

They're cold. It looks like he's not really looking at me.

What's wrong with daddy?

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

"You took her from me you bitch! And I'll never forgive you for it!"

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world,_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

Suddenly daddy throws me out of his hands and I land on my arm. Ow! I cry out. My arm is bended funny. It hurts!

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

"Daddy!" I cry. I can barely see through the tears.

_So young when the pain had begun_

I don't understand. Why is daddy hurting me? Does he not love me anymore?

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

I suddenly feel a sting on my cheek and my head slams into the ground.

_Oh, father, please, father_

I cry out harder!

"Daddy! Please daddy! It hurts!"

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

"It's all your fault!" He screams as he comes at me again.

_Oh, father, please, father_

"Please daddy I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

_Oh, father, please, father_

"Daddy please! I love you daddy!"

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

He comes towards me one more time and this time when I fall against the floor I don't feel the pain. Everything's fading. Why is daddy hurting me? I love him, doesn't he love me?

As I fade into darkness that first night I fear the answer to that question, just as much as I fear the fact that I know I've lost my daddy.

_Daddy._

_For the love of a daughter_

* * *

**A.N: Hey everyone! So based on the prologue and summary you can see that this story deals with some topics that people might find disturbing. I didn't get too into describing Charlie's abuse on little 4 year old Bella because child abuse is a disturbing topic, and well I didn't want to get too into that. There is always a possibility of there being flashbacks and therefore seeing Charlie abuse a younger Bella but I'm not sure if that'll happen a lot, and if it does happen it'll be like this prologue... not too intense.**_  
_

**This story does NOT deal with rape when it comes to Bella and Charlie. He IS physically abusing her but he is NOT sexually abusing her.**

**The song in this prologue and what the title is based off of is called For the Love of a Daughter and it's by Demi Lovato. It's an amazing song and I completely recommend it. It's an intense song and really brings out your emotions.**

**FIC RECOMMENDATION: A Drink with the Girls and A Beer with the Guys by CaraNo. They're too fics of the same story one from Bella's POV and the other from Edward's. You read chp 1 of ADwG and than chp 1 of ABwG and so on so forth. You need to read both and switch between the POVs or you'll miss out on a lot. The plot is that Bella and Edward are friends with benefits and have been for the last 6 months. Both suddenly realize they want more but don't know how to bring it up... however they have nothing to worry about considering the other feels the same way. They're great stories and I read the newest chapter as soon as it's updated.**

**Thanks for reading my story and I hope you continue to!**

**Click the nice little blue button bellow and tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
